This invention relates to a nozzle which via a hose is connected to a vacuum source for removing to a collecting container dissolved and scraped away paint residues from previously painted surfaces.
In order to remove paint from surfaces which have been previously painted, it has been common to scrape away the paint layer manually. This work is troublesome and time consuming and during the last decades chemical agents have been developed by means of which the old paint can be dissolved and then removed from the surface. Even if these agents facilitate the manual scraping work resulting in efficient cleaning of the surface, the method instead involves drawbacks. Thus, during the work, surrounding objects have to be protected against the sticky paint residues which are scraped away, and the rinsing agent which often is applied when the paint has been removed. When working on larger surfaces such as building facades, inner-walls or the like extensive protecting measures usually have to be taken.
In order to eliminate the need for such protective measures as far as possible, and in order to achieve a better working environment, it has been suggested to use a method where in a first step a paint dissolving agent is applied on the surface which is to been cleaned and in a second step the dissolved paint, after a while, is removed from the surface by means of a suction nozzle. Since the paint residues which are sucked into the nozzle, because of their sticking consistency, have a tendency to clog in the nozzle, so in the connected hose, a lubricant has to be supplied. Water serves as such a lubricant, sometimes with additional agents. This technique is described in EP 194242.
It has however proved to be difficult to remove all paint residues solely by means of suction. Usually some kind of mechanical action is necessary in order to get the paint residues to leave to surface.